descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ciaran Deadwood
Character Profile Name Ciaran Deadwood Faction Rank Sith Knight Affiliation Neav Revata Aliases Ciaran Revata Age Varies; 25 Species Human Height 5'4" Weight 115 lbs Eye Color Brown Hair Color Brown Birthworld Corellia Involvement None currently Children None yet Father Nathaniel Deadwood Mother Neav Revata Siblings Leto Deadwood Ennel Litherru Masters Neav Revata Alistair Starkiller Students None yet Ciaran Deadwood '''was born to Neav Revata and her already deceased husband Nathaniel Deadwood, just minutes after the birth of her twin brother Leto Deadwood. While her brother was sent away for his own safety, as the threat against their half half sister Ennel Litherru, Ciaran grew up at the side of her mother, growing extremely devoted and local to the Sith Mistress. Due to being constantly able to see how things transpired around her, similar though much less decreased then in the case of her sister, Ciaran grew up with a hate of her own towards romantic involvements and all things to do with the heart. While she loves her family, even the Starkiller family that she did not get to see often while growing up, she believes that love is a disease that murders one life without one pulling the trigger. Though still a teenager, Ciaran takes all her willpower to her belief, ever fearing she'll suffer terrible fate and get her heart broken. Biography Death Marks Our Beginning When the Sith Master Neav Revata gave birth to Leto and Ciaran, her husband Nathaniel Deadwood had already been murdered by his daughter Ennel, robbing both children of not just their father but also of each other. Because of his safety, Leto was raised in a secure location, away from Neav while Ciaran remained close to her mother on Corellia, as it was deemed more safe for her to remain with her than it was for her brother. Raised on Corellia, Ciaran grew accustomed to the Revata dynamics, as well as her mother when the Sith Mistress wasn't off among her fellow Sith. She virtually had no connection with the Deadwood side of the family and her brother would not return to them for years to come. Very early on, Ciaran was more of a calm child and extremely pleasant to be around her. Her earliest childhood memories include the odd dynamics of her grandparents with their mother and the fear of that Ennel could one day find Leto and hurt him like she'd already done to her father. Devotion to her only mother As the years went on and the more time she got to spend with her mother, Ciaran's devotion to Neav Revata grew incredibly rapid and became almost something unnatural. Even as a little girl, she knew that her mother was the only one she'd ever had and that she had to protect her no matter what, as much as she possible could which, in all honesty, wasn't much back then. Still, the feelings simply continued to grow within Ciaran the more the years went on. Element of Ice The first power that manifested in the middle Revata-Deadwood child was the element of ice. She hadn't even been prepared to receive it but somewhere between Raven hurting her and insulting their mother, her hands simply reacted, the cold surging through her body and giving her a freezing touch. Even as the years went on by, it's probably still the strongest power manifested through her emotions. Watching the Lordess train others Having a Sith family, Ciaran got to see a lot of such behavior and training around her. Most notably, she got to see her mother train others as a little girl. She couldn't wait for her own training to begin, specifically with mother. She finally got that chance as she turned twelve though at that age, her mother suspected she might have even been too old to begin it anymore. Such thoughts alone drove Ciaran further than she would have thought she could go. On the very first day, she learned to heal herself and the torture their family pet Fiore by using a darkside power, Torture by Chagrin. Ciaran Revata She was somewhere in her mid-teens, maybe around fourteen when she started saying that she was Ciaran Revata, sometimes pretending even to be only her mother's child. Eventually, that little game turned into the name becoming her alias, sometimes she felt she needed to use at times and would keep using. Though the relationship with her maternal grandfather may not be great and her mother herself had much love for her father, for Ciaran it felt like a necessity to also hold on to her mother's last name. It meant a great deal to her. Teenage years The years went on, from her first training, to her brother going missing which brought sorrow to the entire family, to her chosin and alias that in her eyes honored her mother to simply growing up and trying to live anormal life. But not even those years change her devotion to her mother. Even through all of Raven's abuse, Ciaran learned to keep her mouth shut and take it in but the one thing she could never take was her insulting their mother which Raven could never truly learn. She had also developed an apathy towards romantic feelings and love, seeing it as something poisonous and evil, that destroys a human heart. Ciaran hopes she never falls in love, seeing that as a much safer life. Training with Alistair Starkiller It wasn't long before mother sent her to a fellow Sith on Coruscant, Alistair Starkiller, to further her training. There, she was taught Farsight, Battle Precognition and Force Rage while working on training sabres. When it ended, Alistair led her into a workshop where Ciaran constructed her first lightsaber. Knighthood Without the day being over, Alistair Starkiller knighted her with the Force and duel training she learned that day behind her. Passing the Knowledge With some time having passed in Ciaran's life, her mother continued her training, teaching her new things. She learned the Element of Air, Basic Telekinesis, Force Choke, add once the thread is finished during the thread. Skills and abilities Force Powers Lightsaber skills *Form V: Shien / Djem So (basics) Roleplaying threads As an Apprentice '''Training *'Too old for Training' *'A Family Business of Sorts' Training others *N/A Social threads *'No one to call, everybody to fear' *'The Sands of Time Eat Away theTruth' *'The Dead Shall Rise Once More' Faction threads *N/A As a Knight Promotion Thread *'A Family Business of Sorts' Training *Passing on the Knowledge Training others * Social threads *'Halloween Masquerade Ball' *Creatures of the Night Never Looked so Good *Coming Home Again Faction Threads * As a Lordess Training * Training others * Social threads * Faction threads * Completed threads - 6 ( Apprentice - 5; Knight - 1; Master - 0) Category:Revata Family Category:Sith Category:The Sith Remnant Category:Human Category:Corellian Category:Character Category:Force User Category:The Sith Imperium Category:Sith Knight Category:Rogue Sith Category:Force Sensitive Category:Female Category:Corellia